Story:The Synthetic Infiltrator (draft)
The Synthetic Infiltrator is the origin story of the android known as SANARI. Chapter 1 Dimonroff was a place shrouded in mystery. It was in orbit of the enormous star VY Canis Majoris, perhaps one of the largest stars ever known. Even after passing through it, one has to navigate the Canis Major Nebula, a thick orange and red dust cloud surrounding the monster star that in 100,000 years would go hypernova. As magnificent as the beast was, it was far too dangerous for anyone else to consider exploring with the volatile solar flares and unnavigable nebula. Dimonroff was essentially impossible to stumble upon by accident. Most believed such methods of hiding were too clever to exist, but those who didn't thought it was a government conspiracy to hide some nasty truth. In reality, Dimonroff was just a research facility floating in space, a top secret one where the latest technology was studied. One particular investigation was titled Project:Philos, overseen by Sirius Alnitak. There was only one goal - to create a perfectly sentient AI with the ability to learn. The challenge was that a typical sentient brain was made of 100 billion neurons. How was it possible to cram so many electrical nodes into such a small object such as a brain? Sure, it was possible to have it rely on a server, but they would not be a true AI, only a platform. The Dhragolon were trying to create a small, compact brain - out of machinery. Progress was going smoothly. Billions of Nras had already been invested into this project with both the Karnasaurs and Eteno pitching in. However, the project's pace had to be rushed soon after the Gimheldt Incident. Assassin Ahrganot Skizgo was recalled from the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps and a replacement was needed. In the Federal Monarchy's eyes, there was no other Dhragolon soldier as skilled as he was, and they looked to this project as an alternative soldier. Not only would this AI be able to freely think for itself, it had to be able to fight. ---- The lab itself where the experiments were performed was dimly lit only by screens of holographic computers. There were no windows, and it was a dark, yet tranquil environment. A sleek, chrome feminine mechanical body was built to be able to host this artificial brain. The motionless machine was garbed with purple fabric dress, and it bore a blank expression. Sirius Alnitak was hurrying to add the final touches after at least ten years of research. He sifted through pages and pages of reports on his computer, then proceeded to continue working. "It's almost done. Almost done..." he muttered to himself as he meticulously entered some codes into one of the computers. As the final touches were finally put on the artificial brain, some robotic arms opened up the feminine mech's head. An object which looked like a hunk of wires and gears was lowered into the head. The arms closed the head, and a message begun flashing on some computer monitors: "Integrating AI..." After a few moments, the mech's eyes blinked once. Then, as if it suddenly came to life, it begun moving from its static position. It turned its head side to side examining its environment, then proceeded to look at its hands. "Inquiry: What is the purpose of this unit?" the mech annunciated at a rapid pace. It had a voice box, but its words were shaped by its mouth movement, much like a real organic being. "By the Pantheon, it works!" Sirius thought for a moment thinking of a rather standardized way to respond to the mech's inquiry. He replied, "Greetings, unit. My name is Sirius Alnitak. I oversaw your creation. You are a Stealth Action Neuro-Artificial Recon/Infiltrator, or SANARI. You were designed to learn from scenarios to become the galaxy's most advanced fighter mech." Very rapdily, the mech repeated, "You are Sirius Alnitak - my creator. I am a Stealth Action Neuro-Artificial Recon/Infiltrator and I am intended for combat. Inquiry: Is that my only purpose?" "You are also experimental, the only one of your kind. We want to study how you learn." "I am experimental and the only one of my kind. You wished to study how units such as myself would learn. Inquiry: What is your purpose? What were you created for?" SANARI asked. "You do not need to repeat everything I say, SANARI," Sirius said with mixed affection and annoyance. "I do not need to repeat everything you say. Acknowledged: I will no longer repeat statements during conversations." "And you might want to control that speed talk of yours as well," Sirius added. "Acknowledged: I will speak slower so that others can better understand my statements." "Don't worry, SANARI. You were programmed to learn after all," Sirius said. "One day, you'll be able to truly think like one of us Dhragolon. But as for my purpose, it was to get you created, the first ever SANARI unit." "I do not understand," SANARI said. "Inquiry: If you were created to manufacture a SANARI unit, then who created you?" He was puzzled by the odd question. Then again, other than the knowledge of being able to interpret any language, no other sort of information was uploaded to SANARI's core. "Well, I'm an organic. I hatched from an egg. Those who came before me...well, we're still trying to figure out where organic life truly came from. But you are a synthetic, something constructed by an organic." "Inquiry: How many synthetics are there? " "There's lots of synthetics. In fact, some assisted in building you. None of them are nearly as intelligent as you are, and none of them have the ability to learn. Some things cannot be simply uploaded to your brain in the form of data. You will have to learn it through experiences. Much in the same way we organics do. Once you gather enough experience, you will be able to think like an organic mind and become the first true synthetic intelligence." "Inquiry: If this unit was created to behave like an organic, is it alive?" Puzzled by the strange question, Sirius replied, "I...I don't know the answer to that question. You'll have to figure that out yourself. But now that you are in working condition, it's time for you to be escorted to Ilion where your rank as a member of the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps will be initiated." Chapter 2 Sirius has led SANARI outside the dimly lit room into a dark hallway. She took one last glance at the very same room she was created in, likely to never see it again. Sirius proceeded to escort her to the hangar door on the opposite side of the hallway. When the door opened a flash of light followed from the brightness of the monsterous star dominating half the sky outside a forcefield acting as an airlock, her first glimpse of nature itself. Within the hangar bay were a multitude of cargo ships as well as a few military Defender vessels. A variety of Dhragolon ranging from scientists to military personel were busily make their way from location to location within the hangar bay taking little notice to the stunning new technology that had just arrived from within the insides of the facility. Sirius quickly escorted SANARI into a large cargo vessel whose crew consisted entirely of mechs. This was the DCS Serunos and it was no military ship, but a large, jumpship-sized vessel. The Galactic Senate had called that SANARI be delivered quickly and quietly as an entire fleet would attract attention. Sirius did not like that idea, but the most he got were a few Battle Drones that were waiting outside. These Drones would travel within the vessel's Maj field and follow wherever the ship went. It was a decent amount of protection, but Sirius hardly felt safe with them. Machines could always break. Then again, SANARI was a machine designed to think and act like an organic being. The two of them made their way aboard taking a seat in the rather cramped cargo bay, and the starship lifted off the ground and passed through the forcefield into the nebula. The engines flashed brightly for a brief moment as it disappeared into a field of blue light, jumping to FTL. Days later, the ship had reappeared within the Greenwater Nebula at the edge of the Meruu system. A definite shift in atmosphere from bright, burning orange to deep, verdant green. Neither SANARI nor Sirius would notice as Dhragolon ships had no windows. They were a structural weakness, and rudimentary pirate ships could break through such an undefended vessel easily. Ilion was still a long flight away, so they had to refuel and perform a core dump at Krar for the trip. The planet was a major capital of the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy though it was crime-ridden especially in the sector known as the Underworld. Soon enough, the ship entered orbit above the grey crater-filled planet. "Request: Permission to dock," said the mechanical pilot. "Government vessel DCS Serunos. Precious cargo aboard. Contents classified." "We have a code match. You are clear to dock, Serunos. Bay 726 is open." Entering the planet's atmosphere was easy for the ship, partly because there was hardly any at all. All breathable atmosphere was contained within Krar's structures, atypical for a capital planet which would usually be a garden world. The ship docked, and Sirius waited aboard with SANARI while some of the mechanized crew stepped outside to gather some energy cells for the trip that awaited them. Larger ships required a great deal of fuel so the wait took a while. While Sirius was waiting, he took the oppurtunity to go upstairs to the washroom leaving SANARI waiting in the cargo hold. He washed his hands in the sink then rinsed his own face. Shortly after doing so, he looked up at the mirror and saw a dark clouded entity. He rubbed his eyes and the entity was gone. That moment he was not sure if what he saw was real. The entity had reminded him of several recorded instances of dark figures appearing and reapparing. Briskly, he climbed back downstairs to check on SANARI. She was gone. "SANARI? SANARI?! Where'd you go?" he frantically, yet rhetorically asked. He searched around the cargo hold - his hear rate accelerated. He looked around every crate and every corner of the cargo hold. Then he proceeded to rush all across the ship looking everywhere. Then, he rushed to the bridge. "You there! Mech, where is the precious cargo?" "Precious cargo is not aboard. No evidence of SANARI's departure. Unable to locate whereabouts." Chapter 3 Sirius quickly made his way to a control panel where he could access a telepathic amplifier. The channel was encrypted and was sent towards an orbital beacon near Ilion. "Grandmaster Ckeros Aldorus? This is Sirius Alnitak. Precious cargo has vanished," he said. "What do you mean vanished?" "Vanished as in she disappeared off the ship! The mechs don't know where she went. We're docked at Krar right now. I've got no idea how she could have got off." "Did you see anything at all? Black clouds or anything? Maybe she was abducted?" "Ah yes, I did. In the washroom," Sirius said. "Damn. A Dark Warrior. Immense Maj is required to teleport someone like SANARI to another planet so she couldn't have gotten far. She couldn't have left the planet. That mech is of utmost importance to us. You've got to find her!" "What do you expect me to do? Post a bulletin letting the galaxy know that there's a highly advanced, secret government-funded sentient robot somewhere on Krar?" Sirius asked. "Do whatever it takes to get her over here at Ilion. That's all what matters right now." ---- ...Krar Underworld... "Heh heh, I scored big time," said a Dark Warrior Dhragolon wearing a dirty brown tunic. He had placed the disabled SANARI in the center of his room. Red ambient lighting shone across the metallic unfinished room in poor condition. The Dark Warrior gazed upon his recent loot, almost enthralled by it. The robot bore a high resemblance to the Dhragolon feminine figure. "Mmmhmmm...yes, it looks good...it's perfect...it's...brilliant..." "Pardus, you back yet?" said another Dark Warrior Dhragolon with a stained green tunic. The Dark Warrior had walked into the room. "Pardus, what the hell, man? Don't ruin it!" "Geez, Monstrum, I was just checking out...err...I mean checking the specifics of it out to make sure it was in good condition." "Right...But dude, do you realize how much loot is right in front of you?" "It's a hi-tech robot. Looks like it's combat capable, but I've come up with a few ways to use it for myself," Pardus replied. "Heh heh." "No, you idiot. Don't you know how much that thing is worth? It's several billion Nras! Hear me? BILLION! Imagine what we could get from auctioning this off at the black market. We could move out of this crapsack and live in a fancy place on Herit!" "Herit?" Pardus said. "Hell no, man. Didn't you hear what happened to Umbra? He booked his own fancy room, then he got his ass kicked by the GSSOC!" "So?" Monstrum said. "I don't care where we move to. As long as we got ourselves a bunch of Nras. We've gotta sell this thing." Pardus sighed, "Fine. Let's go to the Auction Center." ---- The Underworld Auction Center was a stagnant, unmaintained chamber with lots of exposed pipes leaking with steam. It had the same red tint as Pardus's grimy room, and obviously, it was a hive of illegal trading. Contrasting the environment were variety of wealthy aliens, all of which obtained riches through nefarious activities: burly gas-mask wearing Katrakhan, humans in ostentatious attire, a few Dhragolon in well-woven tunics, and some Eteno in fancy tuxedos. Many were sitting at the corners with some cigars while the majority were crowded around to see the new prized piece on the stage: SANARI. They had their datapads ready to make their bids. "Up here, we have the most advanced AI technology in the galaxy," said a Dhragolon auctioneer. "It's called SANARI, and it's fresh from a government cargo vessel which came straight from Dimonroff! It's combat capable and it's incredible intelligent! The cost to create it: Who the hell knows, but it's in the billions. Now...staaaaart you're bids!" The volume of the crowd skyrocketed. The highest bid appeared in a holograph in large letters above SANARI. The bidders tapped their screens raising their bids, and the bid counter continued to ascend higher and higher. Eventually, it reached the maximum: one trillion Nras. "Aaand SOLD to the human named Kleptus!" the auctioneer said. A human wearing a ruby-encrusted cloak rushed up to claim his prize. "Hey," Kleptus said to Pardus. "Show me how it works, first." The crowd went silent. Pardus replied, "Well...you see, I never actually turned on. Err...how about you buy it first?" "Don't screw with me, Dhragolon! You realize I'm paying one freakin' trillion Nras for this?" Kleptus said. "Turn the damn thing on!" "Chill out, man. Just give me a second," Monstrum said. He tinkered with SANARI trying to find the on-switch again. Realizing that there was none, he just gave it an electrical shock with a bit of Maj. SANARI's eyes opened and flashed once. She had come to life once more. Chapter 4 She looked around at the aliens in the crowd trying to quickly gather as to where she was. Billions of nodes within her brain started to light up as she analyzed her surroundings. The last thing she had recalled was being aboard the DCS Serunos. Everything in between was just a fade of black - being teleported off must have shut her down. "Inquiry: What is this location?" SANARI said to a nearby stranger. "You're coming with me now, mech," Kleptus replied. "I am your new owner." "You are not Sirius Alnitak. Identify yourself," SANARI replied. "Does it matter who I am?" Kleptus said. "You will do as I say now that you are under my possession, mech. Now, what are you capable of?" "This unit is equipped with combat mechanisms integrated into its systems. I was programmed to learn from scenarios so that the next time I encounter a similar situation, I will be able to react better." "Oh wow," Kleptus thought to himself. "I scored big, didn't I? No other AI I know of is like this!" Kleptus turned to SANARI. "Now, you'll be one of my personal bodyguards. You are coming with me!" SANARI analyzed the situation. Her brain activity begun stirring again. Any other mech would have followed Kleptus right away. Kleptus, confident that it was working already, had already transferred his Nras over to Pardus. Soon enough, her own robotic instinct took over and she followed Kleptus. ---- Kleptus had taken her to a nearby glass elevator at the end of the poorly maintained red tinted hallway. Both of them had stepped inside the elevator and it accelerated upward. It was going to be a long ride - the Auction Center was at least a two miles below Krar's surface. SANARI could not help but start a conversation. "Inquiry: Was my transfer of ownership planned?" SANARI asked. "Am I not meant to be travelling to Ilion?" "I already told you, mech. I am your new owner!" Kleptus shouted back. "Inquiry: Why am I being transferred?" "Because I bought you, duh. Even an ordinary mech would have figured that out by now." "Inquiry: What is your affiliation?" "The Queen Anne Union. Now, would you stop asking questions you damn blabbermouth!? It's usually supposed to be the other around!" Kleptus replied in frustration. "Tell me how to shut you up." "I learn by asking questions It is a programmed trait. I am...curious." "No you're not," Kleptus replied. "Mechs aren't curious. They are just machines. I only bought you because I figured you wouldn't go around asking, 'It looks like you are trying to raid a cargo ship. Want some help?' That's why I sold my other useless mechs. Damn Dhragolon. They're always scamming people..." "Inquiry: Was Sirius Alnitak's statements true?" SANARI asked. "Okay, now I regret buying you in the first place. Tell me how to shut you down, now!" Kleptus shouted. SANARI's brain begun processing. "...No," she replied. Her mech instinct was flushed aside as somehow, an unknown inner force had taken control. "What did you just say to me?!" "Repeating previous response: No," SANARI replied. "I will not tell you how to shut down this unit." Kleptus said, "Great...it's bugged. Fine, you think you can parade around like acting like an organic?" He pointed an Eteno-style pistol towards SANARI's head. "You know what this thing is, mech? It's called a gun. When I pull the trigger, it'll blow your metallic brains out unless you tell me how to shut you down." SANARI, acting on her mechanical instinct, grasped Kleptus's arm and twisted it, and breaking the bones inside. "Engaged in defensive maneuvers," SANARI replied. She jabbed her retractable right arm blade into Kleptus's shoulder and knocking him to the ground. Kleptus's face was locked cold, his eyes almost popping out and his face drenched with sweat. He clutched his other arm as it continued to bleed out. "Wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" "I do not know the answer to that," SANARI replied. She was still trying to get a grasp of our own abilities. Equivalent to an organic, she did not "think" those maneuvers. The elevator was approaching the Upperworld finally. Since she was an infiltration unit, she was equipped with a basic cloaking device. She begun generated a field around her making her both invisible to both the mortal eye and to the radar. Chapter 5 The glass elevator door had opened up revealing a large domed spacious chamber. A squadron of Dhragolon from the Internal Guard, or Iggies as many called them, came marching to the elevator. As the door opened up, the Iggies had discovered Kleptus who was barely conscious. SANARI had begun to slip her way out before the Iggies could get too close. The Internal Guard most likely would not have known about SANARI - she only trusted Sirius Alnitak. "You there, sir" a guard said. "You came straight from the Underworld, didn't you? Have you seen a rogue mech anywhere?" "Could I have some medical attention?" Kleptus replied. "I'm freakin' bleeding to death!" "This is Krar, human. We will not escort you to the hospital unless it's an emergency," the guard replied. "Dammit, don't you see what happened? I was attacked by a mech! It twisted my arm and stabbed me in the shoulder!" Kleptus replied. "The rogue mech must be nearby. Let's search the perimeter," the guard replied. "As for you, human, you are coming with us into custody." SANARi remained invisible to everyone around her. Her environment was nothing like she had ever seen - a huge contrast to the cramped confines of Dimonroff or the Underworld. This place was wide open. There were great class windows where the Greenwater Nebula was visible against a starry background. Busy crowds of aliens were rushing by, and she took great care not to bump into anyone. ---- As she was navigating through the busy crowds, she had accidentally bumped into an Iggy. "What the-" He raised his weapon and pointed it at SANARI who had immediately decloaked herself. "Freeze! Who are you? And why are you cloaking yourself?" "I am looking for Sirius Alnitak," SANARI replied. "You will be held in custody until we find out where you are from, mech," the Iggy replied. "Wait!" another Dhragolon hurrying his way. "That's my mech! My name is Sirius Alnitak from the DCS Serunos." "You're with the Feds?" the Iggy said. "Let me see your identification." "Here," Sirius replied flashing his holographic badge. "Listen, the Galactic Senate has requested that this mech be transported to Ilion. It's classified!" "And care to explain how it got loose on the streets? Do you realize what it has done? It assaulted a civilian while in their elevator!" "SANARI? You didn't-" Sirius said. "I was acting in self-defense," SANARI replied. "The civilian had threatened me with a gun. The logical reaction was to retaliate." "Self-defense?" the Iggy said. "What kind of mech is this? Mechs aren't supposed to do that!" "They...are...not?" SANARI replied. "What is a mech supposed to do?" "I knew it," the Iggy said. "This thing is rogue after all!" "Please," Sirius said. "I'm begging you! I don't care what you Iggies will do to me, but that mech needs to get to Ilion!" "Fine then," the Iggy replied. "The mech will be escorted back to the Serunos. SIrius Alnitak, you are under arrest by the order of the Krar'Yallvus Internal Guard. You have the right ot remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand?" "Human rights?" Sirius said. "Those damn ambassadors...They begged us to use them..." The Iggies escorted SANARI towards the Serunos. She turned to look back at Sirius as the two were separated from one another. Her brain signals emulated a strange feeling she had never had before. She wanted to go with Sirius since he was her creator after all, but she could not. She had to go to Ilion. She had an objective, yet she wanted to stay on Krar to try to get Sirius out of custody. What was this wanting feeling? Whatever this was, this must have been indicative of her ability to learn. A mech would not know what it was. Perhaps this was something only an organic knew. Epilogue The trip to Ilion lasted about a day. Soon enough, the ship dropped out of orbit and docked into a skyway in Senate City on the surface. SANARI stepped outside and was greeted with one of the most spectacular views. Massive chrome skyscrapers stood tall against and orange sky as a great savannha extended for miles. In the sky was a massive green gas giant with a ring of rocky dust looming in the distance. A great stingray-like creature glided across the sky leaving a trail of clouds behind it following by tiny Bivis fluttering around. The center of the Galactic Senate, and her first glimpse at the power of nature itself. The mechs escorted her out from the dock and down to the ground, leading her through the cityscape and eventually out into the great field she saw from the docks. They took her to a relatively, unassuming shed, which had a hidden elevator. After a quick descent in the elevator, she was greeted by some new faces. These were her new comrades...